


Life Itself

by cicada_s, kylorenben



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hux is a bit of a slut, Just on Hux though, M/M, Piercings, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, kylo has the perfect chest for that so, like a lot of them, though really it's more like pec fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada_s/pseuds/cicada_s, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenben/pseuds/kylorenben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is a troublemaker who lives on Phasma's couch. Hux is a drug addict who lives in the back of his own car.</p><p>What starts off as casual sex slowly turns into something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There wasn’t a good reason for him to be at this party. The only reason he was here was because Phasma didn’t want him sitting on her couch when he could be out.

_“Have fun for once in your life. Maybe talk to someone who isn’t me or those two other guys you talk to.”_

Despite Kylo’s assurance to her that he had actually 6 friends besides her and they were all just busy at the moment, Phasma still dragged him out.

The party wasn’t what he expected either. The only experience he had with parties were a few he went to in high school, where everyone and their sister showed up to get drunk and make out in corners of the house. It was loud, the music, the people talking. Kylo wasn’t a fan.

So far, this one was different. Secluded. Music was playing but it seemed to only be there for background noise. As he walked in he noticed a few people in the corner doing lines of coke, and on the opposite side of the room a group of people were talking about a Netflix series that had come out recently.

Kylo still wasn’t a fan. But nobody argued when he pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he plopped down on a couch very similar to the one he had left at home. This one didn’t have the perfect indent of his body in it though. He wondered vaguely why Phasma would bother asking him to come when he would still be doing the same thing he would at home. Except now he got to watch people get high in person instead of on TV. Great.

 

Hux loved parties. Not because of the companionship or social aspect or anything. He just couldn't pass up any opportunity for free booze, free drugs, and maybe even some free sex. Granted, he did find getting high and/or wasted in a group was a lot more pleasant than doing so alone in his shitty white Nissan.

He always did enjoy seeing Phasma, though. They had an odd sort of friendship, sharing their respective stashes when one of them was low on cash or just down on their luck and inviting each other to local parties, but not really seeing each other beyond that. Still, somehow they were close friends, maintaining a relationship that had started back during a time in Hux's life he preferred not to think about anymore, back when his death wish had been a little less passive.

That was neither here nor there at the moment, though. Now, Hux couldn't help but notice the tall, broad man walking in with Phasma. He didn't look too happy to be there, judging from the way he sat alone on the couch with a cigarette. But he was incredibly beautiful, in an odd sort of way, with his slightly asymmetrical features and long, dark hair. Hux finished his line, thanked the guy for the hit, then wandered his way over to the dark stranger. He sat down beside him as he did his best to wipe any excess white powder from his nose.  
"I noticed you came in with Phas. She drag you out here or something?"

Kylo watched the orange haired man pop his head up from doing lines to lock gazes with him. It was an interesting situation. Especially since he apparently was choosing to walk up to Kylo instead of another line of coke. He didn't think anyone would pass that up for him. But he didn't question it. He looked over at him as the man sat down next to him.  
"I live with her and she decided I should try and make friends. So I'm here." He paused for a moment. "Kylo."

Hux smirked. "Hux." He was a little confused since Phasma had never mentioned having a roommate, but maybe this was a recent development, or maybe just an unofficial arrangement. Like himself with his mom. "I know you just got here, but wanna get out of here?" He stood up and winked at Kylo, giving a small seductive sway of his hips.

Kylo glanced at Phasma from the other side of the room. She was busy lighting up and laughing with a gaggle of girls she had apparently picked as her lovers tonight. She wouldn't miss him. He stood up, flicked his cigarette onto the floor and stomped on it. Then he slid a hand into Hux's back pocket, and walked with him. "You have a place to go?"

Shit. He totally forgot about that step. Hux quietly cursed his drug-addled brain. Playing it cool, he nipped lightly at Kylo's jaw. "Does the back of my car count?" Hopefully it wasn't too much of a disaster in there. He knew he at least had some condoms in there. Then again, that was assuming Kylo said yes. Otherwise he was gonna be out of luck.

"Anywhere that's not here counts." Kylo didn't exactly have shame at this point so fucking a drugged up ginger in the back of a car didn't bother him. As long as he fit in it. He didn't want to be uncomfortable. "You have condoms?" He didn't want any problems from whatever was swimming around in this guys blood stream.

"Of course," he scoffed. But he was relieved that Kylo saw things his way. He led them to where his car was parked and snagged a condom out of the glove compartment before opening the back door to usher Kylo into his modified backseat. The seats had been fully removed, leaving an empty space just large enough for maybe one or two normal people to lay down in. Neither of them were normal people, though, so it would be a bit of a squeeze, but Hux was sure it would work. "Lay down, I'm gonna ride you."

The car was very small. Kylo was nervous until he actually looked in and saw blankets in the place of a seat. He turned and looked at Hux at the comment, grinning a little stupidly. "Good, I didn't want to do the work anyway." He climbed into the back and laid down. He started working on unbuckling his belt and shimmying his pants down enough to let his cock out. He wasn't exactly hard yet but there was a certain thrill of doing this with a complete stranger in the back of his car.

Hux knelt down by Kylo's legs and shut the door behind them. When he saw Kylo's cock, his mouth just about started watering at the size of it. It was definitely in the top five biggest cocks he'd ever seen, and the top three that he'd seen in real life. He took off one of his combat boots, then shimmied just that leg out of his pants with a practiced move. Then it was time for step two, which consisted of him tearing open the condom and rolling it onto the massive cock in front of him, followed by his mouth. He'd been working on putting condoms on with his mouth lately but hadn't gotten the hang of it yet, but this was close enough. He didn't want to embarrass himself too much tonight.

They were still squished in there, neither of them the right size to be fucking in this small of a car. But that was the fun of it. Being squished together forced to be touching in a bunch of different ways.

Kylo had been watching him but he still didn't except the feeling of Hux wrapping his mouth around him. It definitely was helping him get hard. He moved a hand down into Hux's hair and, guessing that Hux was an old pro at this, held his head still as he rocked into him. It had been a while since he had someone who could actually swallow him so he wasn't wasting that opportunity by letting Hux tease.

Hux was, in fact, practiced enough that when Kylo started fucking his face, he took him in easily. The feeling of the man's cock hitting his throat combined with the sensitivity and euphoria of his high made him moan. One hand moved down to pull himself out of his underwear, a simple pink thong that he wore to keep the lines of his skin-tight pants smooth. He ran his thumb along the ladder that pierced the underside of his own cock and blindly grasped for the half-full bottle of lube he had stashed under the passenger seat. Triple-tasking like this wasn't easy, but it was a skill he was proud to have cultivated.

Kylo had a hand in his own hair, held tilted back and moaning softly as pumped his cock into his mouth. He wasn't even paying attention to what Hux was doing beyond being used as a hole to fuck. He was definitely hard now, throbbing. "It's... Been a while since I've actually been able to get into someone's throat," he praised, laughing just a little.

Hux really needed a breath right about now, as well as both hands, so he pulled himself off of Kylo's dick and poured lube over his fingers. "I bet, you're pretty big," he panted, voice a little hoarse. Two slick fingers pressed in his hole, then three, quickly preparing himself before sinking down on the spit-slicked cock. The slight burn of it rushed through him, the stretch and fullness making him cry out once he was fully seated. Dimly he thought he may have gone too fast, but it felt too good and he was too high to care.

Kylo hadn't even realized Hux had prepped himself. Maybe he hadn't. Either way Hux was tight and hot around him. He sighed out and moved his hands to his waist. He was already holding hard enough to bruise. "You're gonna be doing the work here right?" He wanted to watch the guy ride him, he already did the hard work of fucking his throat.

"That's the plan," Hux said with a smirk. After he felt he'd adjusted enough, he braced himself with one hand on the door behind Kylo's head, and the other was against the ceiling for balance. A contented sigh slipped past his lips when he started moving. "God, you're so big, I'm so full..." Every nerve was set alight, he felt like he was on the edge of overstimulation. It was fantastic. High sex was definitely the best.

Despite saying he wouldn't help, Kylo did help the other man's movements by literally picking him up. It was actually pretty easy since the man was light. He smirked at the comments. It was nice to have a man be able to fit his cock and enjoy it too. "Unfortunate that you're only getting it tonight."

"Ye--oohhhhh!!" He had opened his mouth to reply, but the extra lift Kylo gave him caused his prostate to get slammed perfectly. A loud moan escaped instead, and had he been sober he might have worried someone outside would hear him. "Fuuuuck..."

Kylo pulled him down again, obsessed with the way he felt. He may have been high but fuck if he wasn't made to end up on his cock. Kylo was already close, though this seemed reasonable with how tight Hux was around him. "Come on, you're barely moving without my help. Go faster."

"There's not...haahhh...not exactly a lot of room to move, here." Still, he did do his best to move faster, rolling his hips to get that perfect angle as much as he could. His skin was buzzing from the exertion and the effects of the drugs in his system. It was just on the right side of too much, and he whined at the overwhelming pleasure of it. "Touch me, please, fuck I'm so close, you feel so good, christ..." The words tumbled out of his mouth without giving him a chance to think about them. Not that he really could think right now, though.

Kylo wrapped his hand around Hux's cock, stroking him off fast. He prayed he could last until Hux came so he could fulfill the 'courteous lover' award that he had never won before. He was just lucky that Hux seemed to be overwhelmed with pleasure and would come faster than most people. "Come for me, Hux...Please. Fuck, man, come on."

Though Kylo's words didn't really process, Hux's noises choked off for a brief moment as his pleasure crested and he made a mess of Kylo's shirt. He continued rolling his hips through it in an effort to make it last before his body went slack and he collapsed onto Kylo's chest.

Kylo lasted just about until Hux came. Then he was right there with him, his hands squeezing purplish bruises into his hips as he moaned out. No doubt someone would have heard them. They were entirely too loud. He panted heavily, eyes looking back towards the window. Fuck, he needed air. It was so hot in this car he didn't feel like he could breathe. "Hey...Can you...?" He hoped the guy wasn't going to pass out with him inside. That would make this whole situation look really bad.

It took a minute for Hux to come back to himself. When he did, he glanced up to notice the fogged-up windows and smirked. He shoved his leg back into his pants and clambered over the center console to turn his key in the ignition. He didn't start the car- he couldn't reach the clutch from here, after all- just turned the key far enough to roll down the front windows a bit. Sighing at the cool air, he laid back down next to Kylo. "Sorry about your shirt."

Kylo sucked in a large breath then sighed it out. He thought Hux would tell him to leave, so he was surprised when Hux laid back down next to him. He wasn't sure what to do. He looked down at his shirt. "I'll consider it a reward for fuck well done."

Hux snickered at Kylo's comment. "That's one way of looking at it." Hux was a little surprised that Kylo hadn't moved from his spot. Usually this was the point where the other person left. He wasn't going to complain, though. It was nice having someone next to him while he came down from his highs. He scratched idly at his skin, the pleasant buzzing having turned into a slightly nauseating crawling sensation.

Kylo didn't get the feeling of being unwelcome here. But he still moved to sit up and away from the guy. He wiped up the cum on his shirt and opted to spread it on his jeans instead. Then he had the reminder that his dick was just sitting in the spoiled condom now and he winced. Pulling it off and tying it, he tossed it outside the window. Then he tucked himself back into his jeans and pulled them back up his hips. "Phasma might be looking for me..." Were they supposed to exchange numbers? Or kiss? Or? He'd actually never done a quickie with a stranger before.

He nodded, recognizing an excuse to leave anywhere. Though it was likely Phasma was a little preoccupied right now, considering the little entourage she had when they'd left, he didn't bring it up. "Gonna head back inside, then?" he sighed.

"I mean." Kylo glanced towards the house. Then back at him. "I don't want to go back inside." He pushed a hand into his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, but he didn't have an elastic, so he let go and it just flopped behind his back. "Wanna walk down the block and get some cigarettes?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wanna walk down the block and get some cigarettes?"  
Kylo had cigarettes in his pocket. And they were in a car. But that wasn't the point.

The suggestion threw Hux off-balance. It had been a long time since anyone had wanted to do anything with him that wasn't fucking or getting fucked up. He didn't really know how to feel about this, let alone respond to it. But Phasma did tell him he should have more than just one friend, even if it was just to add a fourth contact in his phone. "Um, sure, let me just..." He awkwardly sat up to pull his boot back on and zip up his pants. Sure, there was still the chance Kylo could be planning on robbing or murdering him, but he didn't really care.

Kylo nodded, waiting for him to get settled before pushing open the door. He got out and stretched, his shirt pulling up with it. Was this a good idea? Going on a walk with a drug user? Hell, who was he to judge. He'd already been to prison twice, though briefly. He waited for Hux to get out, resisting the urge to pull out a cigarette and blow his cover for wanting to spend more time with the guy he just fucked.

Hux got out of the car and stood awkwardly next to the other man, feeling a bit of shameful pride in the stains on Kylo's shirt. He desperately wracked his brain for something to say, what the protocol for this sort of thing was, but it had been so long since he'd had a conversation with anyone that wasn't for the purpose of exchanging drugs or sexual favors. "So, is this your way of implying you'd want to do this again?" Fuck. He winced as the words seemed to just fall out of his mouth.

Kylo thankfully broke that tension with a laugh, a real one that showed his dimples. He pushed his hands into his pockets and started walking. He actually didn't know the area, he just assumed there'd be something nearby. "Is that you agreeing to it?"

Hux couldn't help but smile. Seemed he hadn't screwed that up too badly, after all. "I suppose. Phasma does say I need more friends, though I think she really just wants me to find someone else to bother." He had mentally debated using the term 'friends', but it seemed fitting enough, even if they just ended up as fuck buddies.

"I'm not exactly an easy person to be friends with." Kylo responded, glancing over at him. "You'll probably want to keep any drugs off you while we're in public if you want to stay out of jail. I tend to create trouble."

"Fair enough, I suppose." He was usually careful about keeping it within legal limits, anyway. "Can I ask what kind of trouble? You don't have to tell me." Lord knew he had some things that he didn't want to explain to everyone he met.

Kylo shrugged vaguely. "I've just been in trouble with the law a lot. I get.. angry sometimes." A lot of the time, actually. "I may or may not have stabbed some people. I may or may not have killed a guy. I was let off for one of those." It was the murder. His parents had actually intervened and bought him an amazing lawyer for that one. He would be surprised if Hux kept walking with him.

The stabbing wasn't a huge deal for Hux. It was actually a pretty common thing with the people that frequented the drug dens he visited. The murder part was a little more shocking, but obviously it hadn't been too serious if Kylo was walking free. "Did they deserve it?" He had to ask. It wasn't like he hadn't considered stabbing a few people sometimes.

Kylo had been watching his face for a reaction. He looked away when he was asked the question. "Yeah. Kinda." He left it at that. He wasn't much of a talker and he still didn't know the guy that well. He noticed a drugstore up ahead of them, using that as an excuse to end the conversation there.

When Hux saw the drugstore he felt a small measure of relief. "Finally. I've been dying for a smoke ever since you mentioned it." He raised his arms and stretched a little before he realized he was still putting on his 'sexy act' and stopped. There was no need for that, seeing as they'd already fucked, and had agreed that it could possibly happen again. He walked ahead to open the door. "After you."

"A gentleman," Kylo muttered, amused. He walked in and looked over the brands behind the counter. He already knew which kind he wanted. Was he supposed to share with Hux? Was that a thing? No, he decided, this wasn't a date. It wasn't anything. He asked for his brand and paid with loose bills from his pocket.

After a few minutes of browsing through the pitiful snack section (filled with off-brand crap that cost the same as name brand, what the hell was the point there?) Hux approached the counter with a couple bags of chips. He noticed Kylo paying for a pack of cigarettes and smiled when he realized it was a brand he also preferred. He asked for a pack, himself, not expecting Kylo to offer to share and not about to ask him to, either.

Seeing the snacks, Kylo assumed cocaine must have a similar effect as weed, at least in the sense of the munchies. He had no idea. He didn't do anything hard like that. Kylo noticed Hux buying the same brand, and wondered vaguely if he was copying him before he noticed it was the pink version. Kylo would never buy that. But considering what Hux looked like... He walked out after they were done, and immediately lit his cigarette. After a moment of thought, he held out the lighter for Hux.

Hux smiled when he noticed Kylo holding out the lighter for him, and leaned over to light his cigarette. Though he enjoyed this kind, he didn't buy them often, instead opting for cheaper brands to get his fix. But he had a little extra cash on him this time, so he'd decided to treat himself. He took a deep drag and closed his eyes, savoring the tobacco and the nicotine rush. "Thanks," he exhaled in a puff of smoke.

Kylo nodded, pocketing his lighter. He took a drag of his own cigarette and looked up at the night sky. He still didn't want to go back to the party. He wasn't sure what to do with his one night stand either. So he pulled out his phone and handed it to him. He didn't say anything, assuming Hux could figure it out.

Hux took the phone, understanding what he was expected to do. He made a new contact of himself, putting his name as simply 'Hux' with his number. It took him longer than it should have, since he wasn't used to using a smartphone. Once he was done, he sent himself a text and handed the phone back. "Feel free to text me anytime." He pulled out his own ancient pink Motorola flip phone to save Kylo in his own contacts.

"I don't have a car," he said, turning to him. "If we want to...meet again you'd have to get me. Or I can walk. Do you live far?" He asked, looking over Hux's contact for a moment before pocketing his phone. He put his cigarette between his lips again.

"I live wherever I want. What did you think my backseat setup was for?" he said, a slight challenging tone in his voice. Many people thought he was strange, choosing to be homeless and sleeping in his car when his mother had a perfectly good room for him in her house. He considered having them try to live with his mom, then make a judgement.

"Sex." Kylo admitted honestly, around the cigarette. He pulled it away and breathed out smoke.

He snickered. "Well, you're half right, there." He took one last deep drag, finishing off his cigarette before tossing it to the pavement and putting it out under his shoe. "Well, thanks for the fuck. I'll...keep in touch, I guess." 

"Live near Phasma's whenever you want to see me," Kylo said with a small wave before Hux disappeared from view.

Hux smiled and walked back to his car, then drove off to find somewhere he could spend the night without any cops knocking on his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter to tie things off a bit before things start getting interesting
> 
> EDIT: Just remembered I drew a picture of Hux based on this AU! you can see it here: https://twitter.com/cicada_ss/status/750724008786690049


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets a booty call and gets a brief glimpse of a sober Hux.

Kylo had gone home that night feeling pretty good about himself. He got a good fuck, a cute drugged up guys phone number, and an excuse not to go back into the party. The week that passed was as boring as the week before it. He tried not to stare at his phone as he waited on the couch with nothing to do. He shouldn't be waiting around for someone to invite him somewhere. But he also didn't want to attempt to cause trouble without someone else. Beating up or mugging a man was only so much fun without a buddy egging you on in the background.

 

A week later found Hux smoking in the back of his car, hot-boxing himself in the process as well. He was feeling pretty damn good for once, hand in his pants but not really doing anything, being a bit too stoned to put forth that kind of effort. That didn't stop him from being horny, though. He looked over at his phone laying on the floor next to him and remembered the man whose number he had saved. He opened up a new text message after he realized he was within walking distance of Phasma's place. He shoved an already rolled joint into his pocket (small enough that he probably wouldn't get arrested) and exited the car.

 

[To: Kylo]

>im in the area and im super high rn wyd

 

Kylo was almost falling asleep when he heard the beep from his phone. He looked towards it, assuming it was a trick of the ears before he saw the message pop up again a few moments later. He sat up and picked up the phone, smiling as he read the message. 

 

[To: Hux]

>Where are you at and how can i help you sir?

 

Hux couldn't help but snort at the formality of the message. He barely remembered to lock his car before walking towards Phasma's apartment building. 

 

[To: Kylo]

>im walking to ur apatrment rn i wanna suck ur dick

 

The building wasn’t that far from where he’d parked, so it didn’t take him that long to arrive at the front door. Pressing the button to ask to be buzzed in took a lot longer, though, since he got distracted by a ladybug that was crawling over the name plates. He watched it intently for almost five minutes before he managed to tear his eyes away long enough to find the right button and press it. He sent a text as well, for good measure.

 

[To: Kylo]

>ok so im here can i come up

 

Kylo had gone into the bathroom the moment after he texted Hux back. He hadn't expected him so soon, but he assumed he had a few minutes. Apparently not, considering he received two messages between a few minutes. Shit. No time to make himself look presentable. Then again they'd be naked pretty soon. He actually read his messages after he had fixed his hair into a bun. 

 

[To: Hux]

>fuck yeah. 

>you're lucky phasma isnt here right now

 

Kylo made his way to the door so he could let him in. This was already starting to be a wonderful arrangement. Especially since Hux said up front that he wanted to suck his dick. He rarely heard that, especially by a guy who could actually get him in his mouth.

 

Hux eagerly entered when he heard the lock click open and quickly made his way to the apartment. He knocked on the door, his dick already starting to take interest at the thought of future activities. God, why did weed have to make him so fucking horny? At least he had someone to contact for a booty call, now, especially since the drug also made him really lazy.

 

Kylo stood back when the door swung open. "Eager," he commented under his breath. "So you're that eager to suck dick? I was starting to think you weren't going to actually message me." He had been hoping he would. Something about him had stuck in his mind.

 

"If I'm being honest, I kind of forgot I had your number." He shrugged, then kicked the door closed behind him as he pushed Kylo towards the couch and forced him to lean against the back of it. "And so what if I like sucking dick?" he added, whispering into his ear and hands going to slip just under Kylo's waistband.

 

Kylo reached back to grip the couch, somehow intimidated by the man. Well, less intimidated and more nervous. He laughed to emphasize that point. Especially when Hux slipped his hand into his pants."It wasn't a bad thing. Just an observation." He sighed heavily. "Get down on your knees then. You can get me out with your mouth instead of your hands."

 

"Sure thing," he smirked. He dropped to one knee and grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants between his teeth, winking as he pulled them down. He was happy to see Kylo wasn't wearing underwear. It made everything easier. He stuck his tongue out to show off the silver stud piercing in it before licking a teasing line up Kylo's cock.

 

Kylo shuddered softly, pushing a hand into Hux's bangs and pressing them back. "Am I supposed to get you off too? Like..." He had hoped he was sitting on his heels, but he was too far to press his foot against his dick. Oh well. "Fuck, whatever. You can get off later. After you're covered with my cum."

 

Hux took the head of his cock into his mouth and hummed at the hand in his hair as he sunk down to the base. He swallowed around it a few times, then pulled back to tongue his slit, using the stud to its full potential. After a few bobs of his head he pulled off completely, one hand coming up to jerk him off in place of his mouth. "Are you gonna come on my face?"

 

Kylo was starting to absolutely adore Hux. If only because he was the one getting focused on. Hux had dropped to his knees and swallowed around his cock so fast that he could barely get into a comfortable position against the couch before he was about to come. He was digging his nails into the back of the couch, shaking slightly. "Yes. Yeah. Open your mouth." He moved a hand down to help stroke himself off. It only took a few moments before he released over Hux's face. "Fuck..."

 

Hux opened his mouth wide and managed to close his eyes just in time for Kylo's release to hit his face. "Mm..." he hummed, licking up some of the mess from around his mouth. His hands slid up Kylo's shirt as he stood. "Oh my god, your pecs are huge!" He gave them an awed squeeze. "Can I...can I fuck them?"

 

Kylo was still trying to recover from his orgasm. He wasn't even paying attention to what Hux was saying or doing. Until he was being groped at least. He cracked open his eyes and looked over him. "You haven't even seen me with my shirt off." He smiled before pulling his shirt off. "You want to what? Fuck them? They aren't big enough to actually do that, are they?" He had never really considered the idea.

 

_Holy shit,_ Hux thought as he stared at Kylo's exposed chest reverently, before resting a cheek on one pec and sighing happily. "It'll work, you just gotta..." He put a hand on each one and pressed them together. "See? There. Wait. Lay down on the floor." He pulled away and started undoing his own pants, finally freeing the erection that had been straining against the fabric ever since Kylo had first answered the door.

 

Kylo laughed a little and moved to do as he was asked. He was still lost in his cloud of orgasm and way too happy to do as asked. He moved his hands up to press his pecs together preemptively. "What if Phasma walked in on this?" He snorted, amused.

 

Hux giggled at that. Seemed he was still pretty fucking stoned. "I'm pretty sure she's seen me doing worse," he said as he lowered himself to straddle Kylo's chest. "It would be pretty funny, though." He slid his cock up into the little gap between Kylo's pecs, groaning slightly at the sight of it. After a couple of small thrusts he realized there wasn't really enough friction happening, so he brought one hand down to create more of a channel. "There. That's better."

 

Kylo laughed again. He had never even considered this but hell if Hux was into this... He wasn't sure what to do other than stare up at Hux's face. "Maybe you should get...lube? Make it easier for you? Or you can use that cum on your face."

 

"Oh, that's a good idea," he breathed. He stopped to wipe the cum off his face and used it to slick up his hand. It made things feel much better and he groaned. "It's not fair how beautiful you are..." he whined. He fucked Kylo's chest as best he could, and soon enough he was coming, making a mess of Kylo's throat and chin.

 

Kylo had blushed down to his shoulders at the compliment and avoided his gaze for the rest of the time. He stared instead at Hux's cock, staring at the piercings and deciding that he'd have to ask later how much they had hurt. He closed his eyes on reflex when Hux came, and when he opened them he was smiling. Seemed only fair they both got to cum on each other. "I'm sure I don't pull off this look as well as you." He moved to wipe up the cum on his face with the palm of his hand.

 

"I couldn't say, I've never seen myself." He fumbled for his jeans, pulling out the joint he'd stored in there along with a lighter. "Want some?"

 

Kylo sort of discreetly ran his tongue over the mess on his hand. He looked over at the joint, and recognized it as one. But he couldn't be too sure.. "That's just...weed, right?"

 

"Yeah. Good shit, too. Ever smoked this stuff before?" Though he had seen Kylo smoke cigarettes, that didn't necessarily mean he'd ever smoked anything else.

 

Kylo half shrugged. "I'm not really a drug guy. But I've done it a few times." It felt kind of weird talking to Hux. He seemed to always be chasing a high, whether by drugs or orgasm. Was Kylo just a cock to him? He wasn't sure what to think about that. "I'll do it with you."

 

"You sure? I don't want to pressure you or anything." He flicked open the lighter and lit up as he laid back on the floor. After taking a drag he held it out towards Kylo. "Ssssshit, I'm tired..."

 

Kylo watched him with some kind of after sex glow of adoration. He immediately brushed it aside and took the offered joint from him inside. He hadn't done this in a while but he could figure it out. He inhaled just a tiny amount and was able to keep it down. Yay for him. "Buzz going away?" He asked. He figured drugs kept him electrified all the time.

 

"It has to at some point, I guess," he sighed. Sobriety was a bitch, and despite the joint in his hand he felt it creeping up on him. He wanted to get back to his car before the emotional crash came, but he was so tired...he didn't want to move. "Fuck." He closed his eyes and threw one arm over them. "I'm sorry."

 

"Sorry?" Kylo leaned up and looked over him. "Do you regret this? I don't care. I mean, I don't mind that you're high all the time as long as you aren't regretting this." He could theoretically get in trouble for that, honestly.

 

"No, I'm..." he sniffled. God, he was so pathetic when he sobered up. "I'm sorry you're going to have to see me sober, is all." Hux felt his emotions dropping, his mood sinking faster than a stone in a pond. He didn't want to move. His limbs felt heavy. "I should go..." he mumbled, though made no move to get up. 

 

Kylo wasn't exactly sure what to do, here, so he just passed the joint back to Hux. "Here, I think you need this more than I do right now."

 

"Thanks." Hux gave him a half-hearted smile from where he lay on the floor, where he smoked in silence. He passed it to Kylo again, trying to remember to share, and while he waited for the man to take his drag Hux's eyes fluttered shut and he succumbed to his exhaustion, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! I just started college so I've been really busy lately and haven't had time to really do much of anything besides homework, lol (I'm going to an art school and let me tell you, it's ENDLESS)   
> hopefully I'll be able to get working on more chapters of this at some point, whether with or without the help of my friend kylorenben (it's ok if u dont want to, buddy)  
> anyway hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, Hux finally blinked awake, taking a few moments to figure out where the fuck he was. It wasn't the first time he'd crashed in an unusual location, though Phasma's apartment was a bit of a surprise. After a few minutes he remembered what he'd been doing prior to his nap. A few minutes more and he realized exactly how sober he was. He sat up, waiting for the headrush to pass before he moved to leave.

Kylo woke to the movements next to him. He opened his eyes and watched the guy stand up. He debated actually saying something, but was feeling less and less inclined to. Not because he didn't want him to stay, but because Hux seemed to want to leave. Besides, they were just fuck buddies. Not even buddies. Just as Hux neared the door, he spoke up. "We're having a get together," he said, voice groggy. He coughed once to clear it. "Well, Phasma is. A viewing party thing I think. This weekend... You should come."

Hux jumped at the sound of Kylo's voice. "Oh. U-uhm, okay. Sounds. Sounds like fun." It actually did sound like it could be a good time, but the halting stutter he was reduced to in this state made him sound insincere. He fumbled with the doorknob with shaking hands. "I'll see you... there then?"

Kylo sat up slowly, unsure if there was anything more to be said. He kinda waved him off. "Yeah. I'll see you then. You have my number. So...text me," he offered, wanting that.

"I will," Hux smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Too tired, he shuffled out the door.  
A few hours later he was still sober, listening to static on the radio when he pulled out his phone to text Kylo.

[To: Kylo]  
>sorry abt crashing on ur floor earlier

[To: Hux]  
>Not really my floor but ya. It's cool

[To: Kylo]  
>you seem like a pretty decent guy  
>would u ever wanna just hang out sometime

[To: Hux]  
>Was that not a hangout?   
>You mean non sexually?

[To: Kylo]  
>yea, like just hanging out and not necessarily fucking

[To: Hux]  
>Well I'm not usually doing anything. So. Yeah. That'd be fun.  
>An excuse to get me out of the house.

[To: Kylo]  
>as long as you dont mind me probably being high the whole time  
>tbh im not that great to be around when im sober  
>kinda why i left so quick  
>sorry abt that too

[To: Hux]  
>That's fine. I don't mind.   
>I'm not that much fun when I'm drunk or super high. So I'll try to be a good balance to you

Hux smiled, rare for him in this state. Friends were hard to come by for him, since most just wanted to mooch off his drug supply, or else wanted to shove him into rehab, or worse, his mom's house.

[To: Kylo]  
>well if u ever want to come by just let me know so I can tell u where im parked

Kylo smiled a little too. His friends were usually up to noticeable trouble or far away. Or partaking in lesbian orgies in other houses. So this would be nice. 

[To: Hux]  
>I'll keep that in mind. 

A few days later, while standing in line for Taco Bell, he decided to pull out his phone. 

[To: Hux]  
>where are you parked today?

Hux almost didn't hear his phone go off, but he smiled when he saw Kylo's name pop up. 

[To: Kylo]  
>I'm in the Walmart parking lot. did you know they have rv hookups?

[To: Hux]  
>I don't even know what that means   
>I'll be there in 20 clear the back...seat?   
>The mattress area 

Kylo bought two meals, guessing on a drink Hux would like. Then he moved to walk the few blocks over to the WalMart.

Hux looked around, realizing how much of a mess the space was. He went outside and grabbed a plastic bag that he saw blowing around the lot to clean up the garbage littering the floor before Kylo arrived. "Hey there," he said, tying off the now stuffed bag.

Kylo lifted the bag of food to show him the goods. "I figured you might be hungry. It's lunch but also I figured you were high so you probably have the munchies. I'm pretty sure Taco Bell fits that bill right?" He asked.

The bag dropped to the ground with a thump as Hux's eyes widened and he made grabby hands at the food. "Gimme." Kylo was right, he'd been steadily working through a plate of brownies he'd been given since that morning and he was running low on chips. "You are the best."

Kylo laughed at Hux's eagerness. He happily gave him the treats and gestured to the car. "Let's sit down and eat, yeah?"

He snagged the paper bag of food, then opened the back door. "Come on in." He clambered in and sat cross-legged on the far side of the car, tearing open the bag and starting in on the burritos he found inside.

Kylo laughed softly and moved into the car to sit next to him. It was lucky the seat was removed because he would have bumped his head otherwise. He watched Hux eat for a moment before digging in himself. "What are you on today?"

Hux was so engrossed in his food he barely noticed Kylo speaking. "Huh? Oh, uh, edibles. Brownies. It's funny, I'll forget that they're pot brownies, and eat a couple when I get hungry, and then it just...multiplies." He snickered a little.

Kylo rolled his eyes at that, and moved to lean back against the door of the car. "Good thing you can't overdose on weed. Just get really really really high." He laughed.

"Yeah," he giggled. "And really fucking hungry. You came just in time, my knight in shining armor." He spoke the last part dramatically, throwing his hand to his forehead like a damsel in distress. A damsel with hot sauce on his cheek.

"Yeah. Not so much a knight. But no problem. I just saw a chance to see you again... I wanted to do that. To see you again." He said.

"I appreciate it," he said, muffled by the food in his mouth. "Are you sure 'seeing' me was all you intended?" Hux wasn't trying to start anything. He was just used to acts of kindness coming with ulterior motives. Not that it really bothered him all that much.

"It was. I didn't come here seeking sex. I came here to see...you. Plus I doubt Taco Bell and sex would mix super well. So just this is good," Kylo told him, embarrassed now. "If that's cool."

"That's fine." Hux stared at his burrito for a moment, thinking. This was nice. Just hanging out with no expectations attached. Mostly. "So, um...what kind of things do you like to do? In general."

"I don't do much. I used to spend a lot of time on a bike with a crew. Doing typical gang stuff, like beating people up for no reason. Now I just sort of sit on Phasma's couch and live off the money my parents give me to stay out of trouble," Kylo told him. Life consisted of staying out of people's way for the most part. If he got too riled who knows what he'd do.

"So is that what you meant by trouble, back when we first met," he mused. He opened a hot sauce packet and squeezed it straight into his mouth. "I've got a similar situation, since my mom gives me money for living expenses as long as I visit her once in a while. I'd probably be able to live in a proper apartment if I didn't spend it all on...other stuff..."

"On drugs," Kylo finished, since that much was obvious. "Yeah, that was part of the trouble. I've done a lot of things. So I guess that's part of the reason I can't judge you. We're in the same boat, in a way. Fucked up. In a good way."

"Yeah," Hux agreed, smiling to himself. Maybe this was why it was already so easy to be around Kylo. Nobody else had ever been this understanding. He let himself fall onto Kylo's shoulder, leaning on him. "Thanks. For...for getting it. And for the food. But mostly the...yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Life Itself by Glass Animals (hence the title)
> 
> this is my first published fic so far, but i have plenty more in the works, hopefully including at least a few more chapters of this!  
> do go check out kylorenben's work! (I helped write Sleepless, but I'm not mentioned as a co-author since I didn't have an ao3 account when it was published)


End file.
